


A Breath of Fresh Air

by Blink_Blue



Series: Things You Said [6]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Episode Related, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blink_Blue/pseuds/Blink_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things you said when you thought I was asleep.</p><p>Takes place after 2x12 off screen sexy times ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Breath of Fresh Air

“Am I still the horniest person you know?” Connor asks breathlessly.

Oliver laughs softly beneath him. Connor can feel the gentle vibrations of it from where he lies on top of the other man. He places gentle kisses on the other man’s cheek all the way to his neck before sliding off to the side. He doesn’t go far though. Their legs remain intertwined and his arm is tightly wrapped around Oliver’s waist, keeping him close.

“You will always be the horniest guy I know,” Oliver murmurs tiredly, his eyes closed. 

Connor grins at the sight, clearly their activities had worn him out. “You love it,” he says softly.

“Mmm, yeah I do.”

Connor rests his head on the other man’s shoulder and closes his eyes briefly. He’s not tired yet, and nowhere near ready for sleep. Not when he knows what the next morning could bring. In less than ten hours, Philip could be sending the videos to the police. Annalise is right, even if they pay the ransom, what’s to stop him from asking for more? Or holding the evidence over their heads for the rest of their lives?

Everything could fall apart tomorrow. And finally it all comes raining down on their heads, everything that they’ve done, everything they’ve tried to hide. Everything _he’s_ tried to hide… from Oliver.

Subconsciously, his arm tightens around the other man. It’s all gotten to be too much, and he can’t do this anymore. He weight that he carries around on his shoulders and his chest, ever since the night Sam died, it feels like it’s choking him. Like every day, every moment is a struggle to breathe, and to keep going. Now he just wants out. He wants to stop spending every moment looking over his shoulder. He wants to run away, and start over somewhere fresh, with the only person in his life that matters. No more secrets. No more murders. And no more lies. 

Connor opens his eyes. He had been slowly tracing patterns on Oliver’s bare chest. He watches the slow, rhythmic rise and fall of it. “Oliver?” He asks softly. There’s no response from him. “Are you asleep already?” He whispers.

Again nothing.

He smiles gently and continues stroking the other man’s chest with his fingertips. He continues to speak softly, his voice barely above a whisper. “You’d love it in California, you know. A balmy seventy six degrees every single day.” His grin grows wider. “Think of the beaches, where the water is actually clear. Not like the Jersey beaches here. And the mountains, we could go hiking every weekend. It’s nothing like Philly. The cities are newer and cleaner… not run down, old, and dirty. It’ll be… a new start for us.”

He glances up quickly. Oliver hasn’t moved in inch, and his face is serene and still. Connor can’t help the smile on his face as he watches him sleep. “Remember when you made us binge watch the entire first season of Silicon Valley in a weekend? I hadn’t wanted to. I thought it’d be just another boring show about nerds. A poor imitation of the Big Bang Theory or something. But it was hilarious. I liked it a lot. You’d do so well over there. There’d be so many more opportunities for you. Not just… fixing broken servers. And who knows, maybe you’ll come up with some ingenious app yourself, like… an app that finds the best places in public to have sex.” He laughs softly to himself. “You could make millions.”

“I know it sounds scary,” Connor says as he swallows, his voice serious again. “Moving across the country, three thousand miles away. I know our families live on this coast, and we wouldn’t know anybody over there. And yeah, the cost of living is pretty high. But the two of us… we’d make it work. As long as it’s the two of us together, to me… it’s not scary at all. It’s the opposite… it’s like… taking a breath of fresh air. I think we’d be really happy.”

Connor lifts his head, and props himself up on an elbow. “Just think about it,” he whispers. He leans over and presses his lips to the other man’s cheek, the barest of touches. “I love you, Ollie. Goodnight.”

Connor turns away to shut off the bedside lamp, before returning to his place, his head on Oliver’s shoulder, and his arm around his waist, settling in for sleep.

In the dark, unbeknownst to him, Oliver grins lightly to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> [x](http://winters-blue-children.tumblr.com)


End file.
